Desert Lover
by Mizu Kai
Summary: 1shot. Takes place years after Shippuden. Temari marrying Shikamaru. Gaara feels something for his assistant Mizu, he is not sure what is it. This is the R version of my Desert Love. It is a fluffy 1shot with GaaraOC With a Lemon! Spoilers for Shippuden.


AN: I have had this idea to work on for a while. I kinda put it in the back of my mind though. Unfortunately poor Mizu has been ignored long enough. I decided she needed a little action since she has been ignored for so long. Remember she was the one-shot muse. Oh and this takes place after a few years after Naruto Shippuden. So there are some spoilers. I have only watched to Episode 5 of Shippuden though, and since it is not finished I decided that somehow Saskue does comeback from Orochimaru and whatever all else. This is the R-rated version with the Lemon, of Desert Love.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the Characters from the Anime or the Manga. I do own Mizu though, as well as Koji.

**Desert Lover**

"Kazekage-sama!" A female voice was heard from outside the Kazekage's office. "Temari-chan has just sent word."

Soon enough a Kunoichi burst into the office. She had pretty sky blue hair and bright silver eyes. She was about medium height with a nice build. She was smiling brightly. The other occupant in the room turned around from looking out at his city. He had short red hair with stunning aquamarine colored eyes. He had dark rings around his eyes. They symbol for love was upon his forehead.

"What is it Mizu-san? And how many times must I insist you stop calling me that." The male sighed.

"Sumimasen Gaara-sama." Mizu bowed deeply.

"Mizu-chan!" A voice shouted from behind her.

Within an instant Mizu was lifted into the air by a pair of strong arms. The man wore an outfit of all black with a hood that looked like it had cat ears on top. He had purple makings painted on his face and dark eyes.

"Kankuro-kun!" Mizu laughed. "Put me down!"

Kankuro did as he was asked. "Why are you here Mizu-chan?" He finally asked after a minute.

"Temari-chan sent word that we are to all go to Konaha. She is finally going to be marrying Shikamaru-kun." Mizu smiled widely. "She wanted to make sure you all knew ahead of time."

"I knew she would end up marrying that guy. She denied she had a thing for him far too much. It was so obvious." Kankuro laughed.

"So who shall I inform about watching over the city?" Mizu asked kindly.

"No one. I'll find somebody." Kankuro offered. "You need to get there quickly, ne? Being her Maid of Honor and all."

"Yeah. She was a little mad I stayed here for so long." Mizu chuckled sheepishly. "Is there anything you need Gaara-sama?" She asked kindly.

"The only thing I need, is for you to stop using those honorifics. We have known each other for far too long." Gaara sighed.

"But Gaara-sama, you're the Kazekage! I have to address you properly. I am not family nor, am I your wife. I cannot do such a thing. Sumimasen. I must be off though. Koji has offered to travel with me to Konaha." Mizu admitted before skipping off quickly.

Once she was gone Kankuro laughed. "She is a piece of work. Ne, Gaara?"

Gaara just glared at his elder brother. "Do not insult her."

"You need to stop expecting her to realize everything for you Gaara." Kankuro sighed. "Well I have to go find a suitable replacement for you." Kankuro sighed before walking off.

Gaara walked over to his chair and sat down. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. He kept seeing flashbacks from when Mizu had entered their lives. She had been orphaned at a young age, when her parents were slaughtered on an S-ranked mission. She had no where to go, and the Kazekage at the time did not care. So Mizu at the age of five learned how to fend for herself. She was always optimistic, caring, and powerful. She was a year younger than Gaara.

One day while Gaara walk walking around alone, some of the neighborhood kids decided to pick on him. Before Gaara even had a chance to react Mizu had stepped out of the shadows. With a few kicks and punches the boys were splayed out before him, unconscious. With a small smile she waved before walking away.

It had taken quite a few years for her to resurface. By that time Gaara had become cold-hearted and ruthless. Mizu was still as kind as ever, have only grown in size. It was right before the Chunin Exams. Mizu was simply walking alone carrying some groceries when she was attacked by some older males. Kankuro and Temari were with him. Mizu simply set down her groceries and proceeded to make quick work of the perverted males. With not even a blink she continued on her way with a smile, humming a happy tune.

"That's Mizu Setsuna." Temari whispered. "Her parents were slaughtered a few years back. She has been living on her own ever since."

"She's hot." Kankuro laughed.

Gaara simply glared at his brother, which shut him up immediately. He turned to see where Mizu had gone, only to find she had seemingly vanished. It was not too long after the Exams when Mizu was found training off on her own. Temari ran over to ask her what she was doing, and Mizu once again ran and seemingly disappeared.

Soon enough Temari found her and helped her Train. The two had become close friends. Mizu admitted that she feared getting close to anyone because anyone who were close to her died. Temari did not listen, and soon convinced her brother to give her missions. A few moths later she fought at the Chunin Exams with a team of her own.

She became interested in Medical Ninja once fighting and losing to Sakura Haruno. She asked Sakura after to battle to see if Lady Tsunade knew of anyone in Sunagakure who could train _her _to be a Medical-nin. Tsunade manage to find a talented Sensei for Mizu, and after two years she became a powerful Medical Ninja.

At the next Chunin Exams Mizu Had won two of her fights and lost the final one. She was granted the rank Chunin and Gaara enlisted her as one of his personal ninja. She is the equivalent of Shizune for Lady Tsunade.

Within the last few weeks one of the Jonin Team Leaders began to show interest in Mizu. She was of course oblivious to this fact. She had never known love, just like Gaara. They were alike on so many levels. He and Kankuro had many talks on the subject. In then end Kankuro decided his little brother was in love with their 'kawaii little Mizu-chan.'

Gaara opened his eyes and sighed. Temari was also adamant about Mizu being right for Gaara. She absolutely despised Koji for all she was worth. Standing up Gaara walked to the windows of his office and watched Mizu run off towards Koji and his team.

After a few days travel Mizu and Koji arrived at Konahagakure. Mizu smiled and waved goodbye. Koji was interested in Mizu and was hoping for more of a goodbye. Before he reached her however Temari came from seemingly nowhere, and hugged her best friend.

"Mizu-chan you made it!" Temari laughed, while glaring at Koji. She lipped the words 'Back off,' to him in warning.

"Of course I did. Gaara-sama and Kankuro-kun sent me here." Mizu laughed back. "Well Kankuro did, saying I needed to be here since I am the Maid of Honor and all."

"You know how Gaara hates you calling him by anything with an honorific." Temari sighed leading Mizu into the Village.

"But, it is…"

"Dishonorable. I know. But you have his permission Mizu-chan. As the Maid of Honor you must listen to my requests. When he comes here for the Wedding, you will be sure to call him Gaara." Temari ordered.

"But." Mizu protested, her silver eyes showing her reluctance to the request.

"But nothing. Now we need to be off to make important decisions for my Wedding." Temari declared as the two walked together through the streets.

A few days later it was time for the Wedding. Gaara and Kankuro both arrived earlier that morning. Mizu and Temari had been so busy with last minute details, they missed seeing them arrive. When it was time for the Wedding to begin Gaara was the one walking Temari down the isle in place of their father. Seeing as how a dead man cannot do such things.

After a short ceremony, a demand of Shikamaru's own, it was time for the reception. After the first dance between the married couple it was time for others to join in. First all the groomsmen and the Bridesmaids joined in. Choji was the best man of course, so he and Mizu shared a nice dance. They joked about how the kids would turn out, seeing as their parents were sometimes polar opposites.

Koji, who was also invited to the reception watched in anger as Mizu enjoyed the company of many of the Konaha Ninja. Naruto Uzumaki was the next to dance with Mizu. Saskue Uchiha even asked for a dance to get some relief from his many fan girls.

Gaara watched over his sister and Mizu closely. Kankuro was off flirting with any female with a nice 'rack.' Or so Kankuro claimed. He was also watching his brother think while watching over the two females in his life. Excusing himself from the beautiful ladies he approached his brother.

"Ask her to dance Gaara." He whispered in his younger brother's ear, scaring the crap out of him.

"No." Gaara replied simply.

"Koji looks like he is about ready to. Oh look there he is walking over to her and Inuzuka." Kankuro smirked.

Gaara stood up and made his way over to Mizu and Kiba. Both he and Koji tapped a shoulder of hers at the same time. Mizu looked lost about what to do. Kiba was kind enough to help her out.

"I do not wish to give up such beautiful and fine dance to any male. But if it is the request from the Kazekage himself, I guess I can let her go." Kiba smirked as he passed Mizu over to Gaara.

"May I have this dance?" Gaara asked politely.

"Of course Gaara-sama…I mean Gaara-kun." Mizu smiled correcting herself.

Gaara also let a small smile loose as he led her to the dance floor. Gaara felt something within his chest beat fast, and his breathing became shallow. Something in his stomach seemed to be doing acrobatics as well. After the first dance Mizu sighed.

"Is there something the matter Gaara-kun?" Mizu asked him kindly "We can stop."

"I only need some air I think." Gaara sighed as the two stopped dancing.

"I'll go find Temari-chan or Kankuro-kun and wait with them." Mizu suggested about to walk away.

For some reason Gaara felt something tighten in his chest. It was painful, and he grabbed Mizu's hand as she began to walk away. The pain lessened considerably. "Come with me. I do not want to be all alone." Gaara whispered as he led her to a balcony.

It was nighttime and they were both looking up at the stars in the sky. "That is a lovely full moon. It seems the heavens are smiling down on Shikamaru and Temari-chan." Mizu smiled.

Gaara sighed. The weird things were still happening, and now it seemed worse. "Something is wrong with me." Gaara finally admitted.

"What?" Mizu asked concerned.

"It is hard to swallow. My heart seems to be racing. My stomach seems to be acting up and doing flips. My hands are feeling clammy. My mind cannot focus on anything." Gaara explained.

"You're nervous about something silly." Mizu chuckled.

"But what about?" Gaara asked her hopeful for an answer.

"Maybe it is because you sister is married. You are nervous for her, or about her." Mizu suggested. "It is quite common."

"But this is not the first time." Gaara sighed. "It happens many times when you are around."

"Sumimasen Gaara-sama." Mizu sighed about to bow in apology.

Gaara stopped her by holding her arms and keeping her upright. When Mizu looked back up at him, he did not let go, nor did she mind. Mizu began to blush a light shade of pink.

"Call me Gaara or Gaara-kun." Gaara whispered.

"Hai, Gaara-kun." Mizu agreed.

"The feelings are increasing. My heart is beating very fast right now. There also seems to be a lump in my throat. What does this mean?"

"I am not sure Gaara-kun." Mizu replied honestly. "But the same thing is happening to me." She admitted quietly.

"I am always getting angry when you are around most other guys. I want to protect you from all harm. I hate seeing you cry, and I enjoy watching you smile and laugh." Gaara confessed still keeping a hold of her. "I also like spending time with you and having you by my side.

"I also enjoy being around you." Mizu admitted.

"What is this feeling?" Gaara asked her slowly leaning closer to her.

"I think this is love." Mizu whispered as Gaara drew closer to her.

"You feel this as well." Gaara whispered only a breath away from Mizu's lips.

"Yes." She breathed out barley in a whisper.

With that declaration Gaara closed the distance and placed a small chaste kiss on Mizu's lips. It was pure and innocent, filled with uncertainty and love. Mizu never wanted the moment to end. Her Kazekage was really kissing her, feeling the same things as she. That was why she never called him Gaara or Gaara-kun. She was unsure of how he felt and wanted to keep at a distance, just in case.

Just as Gaara was about to take the innocent kiss just a small step forward, they were interrupted. "What is going on here?" Koji yelled angrily.

"Koji! Ano, you see." Mizu rambled, a blush staining her cheeks.

"It is none of your concern." Gaara stated coldly with a death glare. He turned around and kept Mizu behind him.

"The thing is Kazekage-_sama_, it is my business seeing as how I want Mizu for my own." Koji challenged.

"You will not touch a hair on her head." Gaara warned. His gourd dissolved, and sand began swirling protectively around himself and Mizu. "I will not hesitate to kill you. You have been warned."

Koji was just about to jump at Gaara when Temari's fan crashed into his head. "Anata no baka." Temari cursed. "Ruining such a precious moment."

"Y-you saw us?" Mizu squeaked blushing a flaming red.

"Everyone here saw you." Temari laughed. "Nothing to be ashamed of."

Mizu chose then to be extremely shy. She buried her flaming face in the crook of Gaara's neck. Temari chuckled a bit, until her loving brother sent her a glare. She then stopped laughing and sighed.

"Why don't you just take her somewhere nice where you two can be alone?" Temari whispered as Kankuro arrived.

"I'll be sure to stay somewhere else for the night Gaara. You and Mizu-chan can have all the time alone you need." He laughed perversely.

Gaara sent them both glares before transporting himself and Mizu to the room he was sharing with Kankuro until their return to Suna. Gaara smiled as Mizu still had the blush on her cheeks from all that had happened.

Gaara just could not resist. He walked over to her slowly and brought her into another kiss. He was not going to waste time on useless words. It was time for action, and Gaara was ready for it. After a few minutes he began to take the kiss further and further. It was at a slow pace though, so as not to scare Mizu off.

Gaara nipped at her lips asking for permission to enter. Mizu pulled back unsure of why she was just nipped at. Gaara chuckled.

"Why did you do that?" Mizu asked him concerned.

"You are supposed to open your mouth Mizu. I see Temari has not even explained kissing to you. I had to listen to Kankuro go on and on about it though." Gaara explained trying to sooth the frightened female.

He led her over to the bed and sat down. He gently tugged Mizu to follow him along. She sat down as well, slowly and nervously. "I am nervous Gaara-kun."

"Gaara." He stated simply.

"Nani?" Mizu asked not sure what he meant.

"Just Gaara." He clarified.

"Hai. Gaara." Mizu smiled, still a little shy.

Gaara leaned forward and began kissing Mizu again. He thanked his elder brother for being such a pervert. It actually came in handy. Unfortunately his brother's perversion rubbed off on Gaara recently. He had been having strange urges around Mizu, and now he knew why.

This time when Gaara nipped at Mizu's lips she let him in. Gaara's tongue explored Mizu's mouth tenderly. It was soft and loving, yet filled to the brim with passion. Gaara was enjoying the kiss so much he did not even notice his hands were being naughty.

His hand went from holding Mizu's neck and waist, to running through her hair and slowly trailing up her chest. When Mizu gasped and pulled back Gaara was shocked to see where his hands were exactly.

"Gomen Mizu." Gaara whispered.

What she did next surprised him greatly. Mizu chuckled quietly and turned around. The passion and feelings had gotten to her. She had had fantasies about her Kazekage for a while now. There was no need for her to be shy, not anymore.

"Unzip me." She whispered. "Temari will kill me if I ruin this dress."

Gaara looked up stunned. He did as he was told without even thinking about it. He did not even register Mizu standing up and letting the beautiful dress fall to the floor. Nor did he register the sound of silk hit the floor, or her placing the dress onto a chair. He did not register her sit back upon the bed. He nearly jumped when he felt Mizu kiss his lips softly.

Gaara's eyes seemed to widen as he looked Mizu up and down. He had known she was beautiful, but this was far beyond words or imagination. Still in her white lace bra and panties, she looked amazing. Gaara tried to speak, but failed miserably.

"You are wearing too much Gaara. You must be so very hot." Mizu purred.

Temari had talked to her about many subjects including the great sex she and Shikamaru shared. Mizu could not have cared less about her best friend's sex life, but what she learned she could use to her advantage.

"Mizu. I have never seen this side of you before." Gaara whispered reverently.

"You are not the only one forced to listen to someone talking about perverted things. I think it may just run in your family." Mizu smirked. "Now about those clothes."

Before she could even blink, Gaara was stripped down to nothing but his silk red boxers. He was kissing her once more without a second thought. Their tongues began to battle with each other for dominance. Gaara won easily, because Mizu had given up fighting him.

Neither noticed they had gone from making out while sitting up, to Gaara lying on top of her. When they both decided to take a quick break for air, they both were surprised at where they found themselves.

"When did we get here Gaara?" Mizu asked dazed. Her silver eyes were glazed over with passion.

"I honestly have no idea. I like it though." Gaara admitted his aquamarine eyes matching her own.

With that said he began kissing his little Mizu once more. With each moment the temperature seemed to rise to unbearable heights. Gaara sighed in annoyance; even Mizu's silk bra was abrasive to his skin.

"Off." Was all he said.

Mizu complied never breaking the kiss. Her bra was off in a matter of seconds, thrown to the floor carelessly. Mizu became a tad nervous at this and tried to cover herself. Gaara shook his head no. He mouthed the word 'beautiful,' before looking into Mizu's eyes. Mizu gave a nod and Gaara smiled widely.

Gaara began trailing kisses all over Mizu's body not stopping in any particular area. That is until he found he quite liked her breasts. He began nipping and suckling the soft flesh. Mizu's moans encouraged him to continue with his ministrations. Soon one of his hands joins in playing with the opposite breast while his mouth plundered the other.

He tweaked her nipple with his fingers in one hand and his tongue with his mouth. He was thoroughly enjoying her mewls of pleasure at every sensation. She was extremely responsive, but not extremely loud about it.

Mizu's hands tangled themselves in Gaara's red hair and pulled him closer, arching up to his touches. It was something so new and so wonderful to her. She never wanted it to stop.

They were both getting worked up into a frenzy. Gaara wanted something more. He knew what it was he wanted, he was just afraid she would reject him. It was a good thing his brother was not there to see him. He would have been laughing his ass off.

"Mizu-koi." Gaara whispered.

Mizu nearly gasped at what she heard. "Nani?"

"I need you. I need you so bad." Gaara pleaded.

"Are you sure you really want this?" Mizu wondered.

"I need you more than that. I need you for always." He groaned out his aquamarine eyes showing pain.

"Gaara does that mean you…" Mizu was cut off by a soft kiss.

"Hai koi, hai. I have wanted to for a while now. I just was not sure what it was I wanted until now." Gaara smiled a little at her blush.

"Then of course Gaara-koi. I'll always be yours." Mizu smiled back.

Gaara then had a perverted smile, reminiscent of his brother, upon his face. "Then no more clothes." With quick movements the last barrier of clothes between them was gone. Gaara smiled at Mizu kindly. "Kankuro and I will need to talk more often now. Now let's see if I learned anything from him."

Gaara smirked as on of his hands returned to her breast, as another traveled down her body lightly. Gaara returned his mouth to suckle once more. He enjoyed it a little too much. Finally his fingers brushed Mizu's nether lips. With the first brush of his fingers against her clitoris Mizu let lose a startled yelp.

Gaara let go of her left breast with a pop from his mouth. He gave her a dirty smiled before kissing her lips once more. He allowed his fingers to rub against her over and over again. He felt his fingers slowly being coated in her 'juices,' as Kankuro called them.

He pulled away from her and smiled. "This is something Kankuro says all women like." He then trailed kisses all the way down her stomach to her naval. He dipped his tongue into it quickly before moving on to her shaved womanhood. With a tentative flick of his tongue against her clitoris, she yelled his name is awe.

Gaara smirked and continued his ministrations by sticking his tongue inside her and pulling it out over and over. Gaara had to stop himself from smirking against her. _Kankuro was right. He'll never let me live this down._ He thought while pleasuring his love.

Mizu felt something inside of her getting ready to burst. With a few more thrusts of his tongue it did just that. Mizu screamed his name in pleasure as her first orgasm hit her, hard. Gaara licked up every last drop of her juices as they flowed out of her.

He slowly crawled back up her body and smiled before kissing her deeply. Mizu could not help but moan into the kiss as she tasted herself on his lips. Gaara continued the kiss and distracted her from everything else until she felt him thrust a finger inside of her.

"Gaara!" She cried out happily breaking the kiss to gasp for air.

"Mizu." He purred back happily.

He continued pumping his finger into her. In and out they went. He kept changing his speeds to throw Mizu off balance, who her self was thrusting to any beat he set. He continues his torture for a good long while. _Kankuro said that I had to use a few fingers to she would not feel as much pain when I would 'enter' her._ He thought.

"More." Mizu begged suddenly breaking his thoughts.

Gaara complies immediately and added his second finger. He stopped kissing Mizu in favor of leaving soft bites all over her skin. He then continued to pay special attention to her breasts. After a few minutes Mizu came once more. Gaara sighed, he did not wish to wait anymore.

Licking the remaining juices from his hand he smiled at her sadly. "This will hurt Mizu-koi." He warned.

Mizu nodded. "I know Temari warned me about the pain.

With that Gaara kissed the love of his life and he positioned himself ready to thrust in. Mizu did not flinch. Without warming Gaara thrust into her quickly. Mizu had expected the pain, but not this much. As tears fell down her cheeks, Gaara stilled and kept kissing his precious love.

After a few minutes Mizu found she liked the friction between them. It was not longer painful at all. She experimented a little with the feeling by moving around. Gaara groaned loudly at this new sensation. Gaara then began thrusting into Mizu slowly at first.

Mizu gasped in awe at all the new feelings she never knew existed. It was heavenly. Her best friend never said it would feel so amazing. Mizu was in ecstasy. She pulled Gaara to her and kissed him hungrily.

After w while she wanted more, this was not enough. "More Koi. Faster, harder." She pleaded wantonly.

Gaara complied happily. He thrust into her as hard and fast as he could. He just kept pounding onto her. The sound of flesh hitting flesh rang throughout the room. It was joined by their moans and groans of pleasure.

Gaara fekt that Mizu was near her next peak, and sped up even more to meet her their. He closed his eyes waiting for the inevitable.

"Look at me. I want you to see me, and I want to see you." Mizu purred.

Gaara opened his eyes wide and both watched the other when that final moment of completion arrived.

"Gaara!"

"Mizu!"

Many say they saw stars, others fireworks, some even claimed they saw heaven, or Kami himself. Gaara and Mizu only saw each other, and that was more than enough.

Gaara collapsed onto Mizu tired, fulfilled, and loved. He managed to use the last of his strength to roll himself over with Mizu on top of him. They lay there together panting and smiling about what had just occurred.

"You know you basically asked me to marry you back there." Mizu joked.

Gaara let a smile creep onto his face. "I guess I did. I will have to do it properly later on then."

Mizu smiled and kissed her Kazekage, her love. "What is Temari going to think? This was supposed to be her night with Shikamaru-kun." Mizu sighed.

"She'll be more than thrilled she was able to share the greatest night of her life with her best friend." Gaara responded somewhat tired.

"Your brother is going to be hounding us for all the details." Mizu laughed.

"You leave him and any male who bothers you, to me." Gaara told her protectively.

"Only if you do the same with all the fan girls you have out there. You and Uchiha will need to get together and talk about how to avoid them and all." Mizu joked.

"Alright." Gaara agreed. "Now sleep koibito."

"Hai, Gaara-koi." Mizu smiled and soon was fast asleep.

Gaara had a similar smile of his own on his face, as he wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him. He soon fell asleep with his love held tightly in his arms.

A year later they also married and had a beautiful baby girl and were expecting their second child in a few months. Sunagakure was happier and more prosperous than ever. Life was happy and peaceful for the most part. Gaara ruled for a long time as the Kazekage with Mizu, and their children, by his side. He and his Desert Lover.

Owari

AN: I hope you all liked this version. I thought it was nice. It is my first lemon so do not hate me for it. Feed back would be nice. But if not oh well. Check out my other on going stories. Stay away from the Abandoned ones until I take them apart and rewrite them. They are from years ago. Well anyway I hope you all have a happy 'Chrismahanakwansica.' Oh and a Happy New Year.


End file.
